...i Nicol/Irving z przyszłości
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Fineasz i Ferb dowiadują się, że Irving i jego rodzina pochodzi z przyszłości. Chcą oni wrócić do domu, jednak chłopcy nie są zbyt chętni do podróży w czasie. Zmieniają zdanie kiedy Albert opowiada im o szokujących wydarzeniach dotyczących ich potomków. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fretka Flynn *Jake Flynn *Emily Fletcher *Irving Du Bois *Albert Du Bois Piosenki *''Jak naprawić błąd?'' (fragment) *''Piękne zło'' Fabuła 'Część 1' Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera treści, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność! |-|Opowiadanie= : Na około 200 kilometrów rozciągało się pole bitewne. Wokoło same skały i kratery. To był Merkury. Na niebie widać było ogromne płyty, które miały zadanie osłaniać przed słońcem. Na Merkurym możliwe było życie, podobnie jak na plutonie. W końcu był rok 4556. Na bitwę szła ogromna armia dziewcząt. Wiedziały, że walkę stoczą z męskimi oddziałami z Ziemi. Wiedziały też, że wiele z nich może zginąć, ale czuły, że wygrają tę bitwę. Zanim wyszły z ogromnej bazy, na jednym z podestów stanęła ich dowódczyni. : - Wciąż nie wiemy jak oddziały ziemskie przedostały się na Merkurego, omijając Wenus. - zaczęła przemowę. - Jednak co do jednego mamy pewność: wygramy tę bitwę! : - Tak! - krzyknęły pozostałe wojowniczki. : Dziewczyna podniosła swoją prawą rękę ku górze. O dziwo nie była ona taka jak lewa. Była nieco krótsza i z metalu. Jej zakończenie było w kształcie pół kuli, a "palce" przypominały przekrzywione pół stożki, pół ostrosłupy. Metal pokrywał rękę prawie do łokcia, dalej dziewczyna miała normalną skórę, jak u każdego człowieka. : - Wygramy! Zawsze wygrywamy! - krzyczała. : - Tak! - poparły ją pozostałe wojowniczki. : Armia wyszła na pole bitewne. Na przeciwko były już ustawione oddziały ziemskie. Dowódczyni z Merkurego zaczęła zmieniać postać swojej prawej ręki. Przeobrażała się ona w laser. : - Popatrz! - powiedział mężczyzna z ziemskich oddziałów, do swojego dowódcy. - To Nicole Strong, ich przywódczyni. Mówią, że jest najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie, podobno jak mrugnie oczkiem, chłopak traci rozum. Kiedy walczy bez kasku chłopak nie może skupić na zabiciu jej, lecz wciąż spogląda na jej słodkie usta i błyszczące czarne oczy. Oprócz tego ta dziewczyna świetnie walczy i ma laser w ręku. Spójrz! Właśnie go rozłożyła! Jeśli teraz nie zaatakujemy, może tarcze obronią nas przed śmiercią, ale z trudem będzie nam walczyć przez to promieniowanie. : - Sugerujesz, żebyśmy teraz zaatakowali? : - Tak! : - Nie jesteśmy gotowi. : - Jak strzeli nas tym laserem nie będziemy w stanie walczyć. Nie słyszałeś jaką ma on moc? : - Słyszałem. : - No to na co czekasz?! Wydaj rozkaz! : - Do ataku! : - Armie wroga się do nas zbliżają. - powiedziała jedna z wojowniczek do swojej liderki. : - To dziwne, że tak wcześnie nas atakują. Chyba nici z odpalenia lasera. - odarła Nicole i przeobraziła swoją rękę z powrotem w taką jaka była. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła małe płaskie kółeczko, ścisnęła je po bokach i po chwili wyłonił się długi, niebieski, elektryczny miecz dwustronny. - Atak! - krzyknęła. : Wojska ziemskie i merkuriańskie zbliżyły się do siebie. Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka. Wokoło lała się krew i tylko krew. Było słychać krzyki i dźwięki broni uderzającej o broń. Tutaj nie brano jeńców i nie błgano o litość. Tu liczyła się tylko walka. Nicole walczyła z dowódcą oddziałów ziemskich. : - Jesteście złe i zawsze będziecie. - mówił. : - Tak. Twoje słowa tylko mi pochlebiają. : - Wstrętne potomczynie Fineasza i Ferba. Robicie to tylko dla zabawy, jak oni! : - Tak. : - Niszczycie ludziom życie. : - To nasza zabawa. Oni też robili niebezpieczne rzeczy. Ale było ich tylko dwóch, więc tylko Fretce niszczyli życie. : - Biedna dziewczyna. A wy musicie oczywiście dbać o te przeklęte więzy krwi. -po tych słowach Nicoli udało się trafić dowódcę ziemskich oddziałów. Przecięła mu bok. Ten upadł na kolana, był już bliski śmierci. : - Więzy krwi? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego chytrze, jednak on tego nie widział, bo była w kasku. : - Nie u ciebie. Doskonale znam twoją historię. : - Znałeś. - po tych słowach Nicol obcięła mu głowę. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. Widziała dużo zmarłych towarzyszek, ale jeszcze więcej martwych ziemian. Jej wojska tępiły ostatnich mężczyzn. Bitwa już się kończyła, ale nadal trwała wojna. Trwała już od 700 lat. Toczyła się pomiędzy potomkami Fineasza i Ferba, a resztą świata. : Nicole była już po drugiej stronie planety. Weszła do kwatery głównej. Idąc przez korytarz, zdjęła swój czarny kask. Miała na sobie czarno-czerwony kombinezon i specjalny, niewidoczny, przezroczysty skafander (przypominający folię) chroniący ją przed światłem słonecznym i szkodliwym powietrzem w kosmosie. Dzięki niemu mogła bez problemu podróżować po całym układzie słonecznym, ponadto był niewidoczny i bardzo wygodny. : - Witaj skarbie. - powiedziała wchodząc do pomieszczenia dowódcy ogromnych oddziałów. To on przewodził całą armią potomków Fineasza i Ferba mimo, że miał dopiero 15 lat. Dziewczyna stojąc za jego krzesłem (a właściwie wygodnym fotelem), przytuliła się do niego. : - Cześć. - odparł znudzony. : - Właśnie wygrałam bitwę. - powiedziała dziewczyna, dumnym i romantycznym głosem. : - To dobrze. - odparł. : - Tylko na tyle cię stać?! - dziewczyna była doprowadzona do szału. - Siedzisz tu całymi dniami! Nic cię nie obchodzi! Tylko praca, praca i praca! Dlaczego o mnie zapominasz?! : - Dziewczyno! To co robię jest ważne, a tobie w głowie tylko imprezy! : - Praca jest ważniejsza ode mnie?! : - Wynoś się stąd idiotko! Skoro ci się nie podoba, to z nami koniec! : - Debilu! Nie możesz ze mną zerwać, bo to ja zrywam z tobą! - dziewczyna z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi. Wkurzona wyszła na korytarz, włożyła zwykły czarny płaszcz z kapturem i wyszła z bazy. :Tymczasem w 2014 roku: : - Hej Fineasz! - zaczepił go pewien ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Chcesz być DJ'em na dzisiejszym balu? : - Przykro mi. Idę tam z Izabelą. - Fineasz wskazał na swoją dziewczynę idącą obok niego. : - Aha. Spoko. - odparł tamten i odszedł. : Para spacerowała sobie po parku. Fineasz szedł cały czas uśmiechnięty, zaś Izabela wiedziała, że zaraz wypowie słowa, których nikt nie chciałby usłyszeć. : - To jaki wynalazek dziś budujesz? - zaczęła spokojnie rozmowę. Chciała zerwać z Fineaszem w delikatny sposób. : - Karuzela dla zakochanych par. : - Naprawdę? Organizujesz dla nas randkę na karuzeli? - zapytała. W jej głowie rozbłysną płomyczek nadziei, ale Fineasz szybko go zgasił. : - Właściwie to chciałem, abyśmy my sterowali tym mechanizmem. - powiedział, a Izabela zatrzymała się. : - Naprawdę? Fineasz myślałam, że to my będziemy na tej karuzeli. Myślę, że musimy z tym skończyć. : - Jak to? : - Prawda jest taka, że... - Izabela urwała bo coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, ale szybko się opanowała i dokończyła zdanie: - ...wolisz pracę ode mnie. : - Ale... : - Żadnego "ale". Chciałam żebyśmy rozstali się w przyjaźni. - Izabela zaczęła się szybko oddalać. : - Izabelo ja cię kocham! - krzykną, ale dziewczyna była już daleko. : - Ja ciebie też... - szepnęła sama do siebie. Nikt tego nie usłyszał. : Fineasz zdruzgotany siedział pod drzewem. Wykręcił numer do swojego znajomego. : - Halo? - odezwał się głos w telefonie. : - Hej. Jak chcesz to mogę być DJ'em na balu. : - Super! Ale co z Izabe... : Zanim jego znajomy dokończył zdanie, Fineasz rozłączył się. : - Hej! Co się stało? - powiedział Ferb zobaczywszy swojego brata. : - A może cofnąłbym się w czasie? - powiedział Fineasz sam do siebie, ale ktoś go usłyszał. : - Macie wehikuł czasu? - wykrzykną Irving przeskakując płot. : - Właściwie... - zaczął Fineasz, ale nie dokończył, bo do ogródka weszła Milly z Bufordem i Baljeetem. : - Cześć! Co słychać? - powiedziała. : - Planujemy podróż w czasie! - wykrzykną Irving. : - Naprawdę? - powiedziała zdziwiona Milly, a reszta po prostu z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na Irvinga. : - Zaraz wracam, tylko zadzwonię do Alberta. - powiedział Irving. : - Jak naprawić błąd?! Nie wiemy! - śpiewała Nicole w przyszłości. Miała anielski głos. : - Jak naprawić błąd? - nuciła Izabela spacerując po parku. : - Jak naprawić?! O! Niech ktoś mi powie! - zaśpiewał Fineasz. : - Jak naprawić błąd??? - zaśpiewali we trójkę. : - Budujecie wehikuł czasu?! - wykrzykną Albert wpadając do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Nie uszło nikogo uwadze, że za nim stała matka jego i Irvinga. : - Nie rozumiem! Dlaczego Irving nie zrobiłeś takiej afery gdy Fineasz i Ferb podróżowali w czasie 5 lat temu - zapytał Baljeet. : - Podróżowaliście w czasie pięć lat temu?! Jak to mogło ujść mojej uwadze?! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony Irving. : - To nieistotne! - wtrącił Albert. - Ważne, że znowu go budujecie! : - Właściwie nie mieliśmy tego w planach... - odezwał się cichy od dłuższego czasu Fineasz. : - Prosimy! Zróbcie to! Chcemy wrócić do domu! - powiedziała matka Irvinga i Alberta. : - Wrócić do domu? - Milly nie kryła zdziwienia. : - Naprawdę urodziłem się w 4541 roku. - powiedział z dumą Irving. - Co oznacza, że powinienem mieszkać w 4556. : - Jak to? - spytała Milly. : - Spokojnie wszystko od początku. - powiedziała matka Irvinga i Alberta. - Zaczną od tego, że wam się przedstawię. Tak naprawdę nie jestem matką Irvinga i Alberta. - wszyscy z wyjątkiem Irvinga i Alberta spojrzeli na nią wielkimi oczyma. : "To wyjaśnia dlaczego się wczoraj całowali" - pomyśleli jednocześnie Fineasz i Ferb. : - Naprawdę mam na imię Anagela. - kontynuowała dziewczyna. : - Anagela? Nie Angela? - spytała Milly. : - Anagela. Albert, skarbie możesz opowiedzieć im resztę? : - Tak. Proszę mi nie przerywać, mimo tego, że ta historia może wam się wydawać absurdalna. Wszystko zaczęło się od roku 3872, kiedy została odnaleziona dziwna książka. Było w niej napisane, że Fineasz i Ferb, czyli wy, zawsze byliście źli. Budując różnorodne wynalazki, chcieliście niszczyć ludziom życie. Dlaczego? Dla zabawy! W tej książce pisało też, że najbardziej cierpiała na tym Fretka. Wszyscy wasi potomkowie byli tym zdruzgotani. Wielu ludzi odwróciło się od nich, co spowodowało, że wasi potomkowie stwierdzili, że najważniejsze są więzy krwi i również zaczęli siać zło. Wkrótce dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i nowoczesną technikæ, zasiedlili Merkurego i Wenus. Wielu ludzi jak i istot z innych planet zaczęło się do nich przyłączać. Wielu też, a raczej większość, próbowała z nimi walczyć. W międzyczasie potomkowie Fretki zasiedlili Marsa i żyją w przyjaźni z Marsjanami, którzy uważają waszą siostrę za swoją królową i czekają na jej powrót. W naszych, to jest w moich, Irvinga i Anageli czasach są zasiedlone przez ludzi trzy układy planetarne, w tym układ słoneczny. Przez waszych potomków jest zasiedlony tylko Wenus i Merkury, choć to i tak dużo jak na potomków dwóch ludzi. :Kiedy ja, Anagela i sześcioletni Irving mieliśmy lecieć na wakacje, coś popsuło się w moim statku kosmicznym i musieliśmy awaryjnie lądować... na Wenus. Wasi potomkowie twierdzili, że jesteśmy szpiegami i powiedzieli, że nas oszczędzą jeśli zgodzimy się im służyć. Odmówiłem, wydając tym samym na siebie i moich bliskich wyrok śmierci. :Spędziliśmy noc w niepewności. Z ich więzienia nie było drogi ucieczki. Wyobrażałem sobie naszą śmierć na tysiąc różnych sposobów Kiedy nadszedł dzień egzekucji okazało się, że żadna z możliwości które sobie wyobrażałem się nie sprawdziła. Okazało się, że chcą nas zabić nie przetestowanym wynalazkiem. Mówili, że to wehikuł czasu, który nie został jeszcze sprawdzany. Mówili, że albo przeniesiemy się do czasów Fineasza i Ferba, czyli waszych i wy się z nami rozprawicie lub wynalazek nie zadziała i wyparujemy tak, jakby nas nigdy nie było. Wynalazek odpaliła sześcioletnia dziewczynka, która podobno nie była waszym potomkiem. Niewiarygodne, że wasi potomkowie wychowywali nawet nie swoje dzieci na takie potwory! Dobra, do rzeczy: dziewczynka odpaliła wynalazek, dookoła rozbłysło fioletowe światło, które okazało się portalem czasowym. No i byliśmy w tych czasach. Anagela zgodziła się udawać naszą matkę. : - W końcu jestem z was najrozsądniejsza. - wtrąciła się Anagela. : - No i poznaliśmy was. Okazało się, że wcale nie jesteście tacy źli. : - I ja stałem się waszym największym fanem! - dodał Irving. : - Nie wierzę w to. - powiedział Fineasz. - Nasi potomkowie nie staliby się źli z powodu jakiejś głupiej książki. : - Zgadzam się z Fineaszem. Ta historia jest absurdalna. - wtrącił Baljeet. : - No właśnie. Żeby przyszłość wyglądała na głupszą i dziwniejszą od teraźniejszości. - dodała Milly. : - Niestety tak właśnie wygląda przyszłość. : - Jest sposób, żeby to sprawdzić. - powiedział Ferb. : - Chyba nie... - zaczął Fineasz. : - Tak. : - Obiecaliśmy Fretce. : - Obietnicy nie dotrzymamy. : - Ale po co mamy to robić? :- Odeślecie nas w przyszłość i może nawrócicie swoich potomków na dobrą drogę. - odezwała się Anagela. :- Dlaczego nie? To może być fajna przygoda! - stwierdziła Milly. :- To co? Idziemy? - zapytał Buford. :- Do muzeum! - powiedział Baljeet. :- Do muzeum? - zapytał Irving. :- Tam jest wehikuł czasu. - powiedział Ferb. :- To idziemy! - krzyknęła Milly. 'Część 2' Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera treści, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność! |-|Opowiadanie= W wehikule byli już wszyscy: Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Milly, Irving, Albert i Anagela. Brakowało tylko Izabeli. Fineasz cały czas siedział przygnębiony, wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z rozstaniem z nią. Ferb pociągną za dźwignię. Cała ósemka znalazła się w tunelu czasowym. Lecieli tak kilkanaście minut, w końcu chcieli się dostać do 4556 roku. Wkrótce wehikuł się zatrzymał. Nastolatkowie rozejrzeli się dookoła. Zauważyli, że Ziemia jest jakaś inna. Wokoło było mało roślinności, powietrze wydawało się być jakieś sztuczne, ale nie zanieczyszczone. Wokoło wszystko było na prąd, zero spalin, zero smrodu, zero zanieczyszczeń. Spojrzeli w górę, a tam latające budynki. Nie były one tuż nad ziemią, lecz bardzo wysoko. Było chyba z pięć warstw takich budynków. Tutejsi ludzie mówili na to "sześć pięter" gdyż liczyli też to znajdujące się bezpośrednio na ziemi. Na ulicach nie chodzili ludzie, tylko od czasu do czasu można było zobaczyć przechodzące wojsko. Bazy wojskowe znajdowały się na ostatnim, czyli szóstym piętrze. Nieopodal na jednym z wieżowców widniał plakat z podobiznami dwóch ludzi. Na plakacie było napisane "Strzeż się zła". Jeden z dwójki ludzi bardzo przypominał Fineasza. - Skoro chcecie poznać swoich potomków - zaczął Albert. - powinniście iść do sklepu, kupić skafandry dzięki którym przeżyjecie na Merkurym i buty z podeszwą długości 50 centymetrów, dzięki którym nie spalą wam się nogi. - Z pięćdziesięcio centymetrową podeszwą? - spytał Baljeet. - Tak. Ośmioro ludzi weszło do najbliższego sklepu. Skafandry, które kupili, były przezroczyste i wygodne, a do tego nie było widać, że ktoś ma je na sobie. Gorzej było z butami. Podeszwy były tak wysokie, że utrudniało im to chodzenie. Kiedy skończyli zakupy, Albert wypożyczył mały statek kosmiczny, który przypominał statek Hika. Wystartowali. Dolecienie na Merkurego zajęło im dość dużo czasu, głównie dlatego, że starali się skutecznie ominąć Wenus, a Merkury nie leżał w linii prostej z Ziemią do Słońca. Wylądowali w zacisznym miejscu, przypominającym skalny las. Mimo satelit jakie krążyły wokół Merkurego, żadna się nimi nie zainteresowała. Było to spowodowane tym, że żadna nie wykryła w nich zagrożenia. Merkury różnił się od Ziemi. Przede wszystkim tym, że nie było tu kilku pięter budynków. Wszystkie znajdywały się na ziemi, a właściwie na skale, bo tu, na Merkurym, nie było gleby. Kolejną różnicą była wielkość Słońca. Tutaj było ono ogromne. Na szczęście, tę gwiazdę zasłaniały ogromne ekrany, które częściowo ograniczały dostęp światła. Dzięki temu temperatura była nieco niższa i ludzi nie raziło tak światło słoneczne. - Uważajcie, żeby się nie poprzewalać w tych butach. Ląd jest tu naprawdę gorący. Blizny po oparzeniach zostałyby wam do końca życia. - ostrzegła Anagela. - Właściwie dokąd idziemy? - zapytała Milly. - Do bazy głównej, aby powiadomić waszych potomków. - Stać! - usłyszeli twardy, pewny, a jednocześnie śliczny kobiecy głos. - Spróbujcie się ruszyć, a was zniszczę! - głos dobiegał z zacienionego miejsca. Obszar którym przechodzili, przypominał las, a "drzewa" to były rzeźby skalne. - Kim jesteście?! Irving postanowił zaryzykować i podszedł do miejsca, z którego wydobywał się głos. - Jestem Irving! Chłopiec, którego dziewięć lat temu, wraz z Albertem i Anagelą skazaliście na śmierć! - krzyknął. - Tylko, że wsadziliście nas do wehikułu czasu. On wcale nie był zawodny! Więc teraz przybywamy z przyszłości razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem! Oni wcale nie są źli... Nie dokończył bo z zacienionego obszaru wybiegła postać w czarnym płaszczu i przydusiła go do "drzewa". Wszyscy poczuli coś na krztałt strachu, a jednocześnie podziwu. Przybiegła do nich w butach o 50 centymetrowej podeszwie, kiedy oni nie mogli nawet na nich normalnie chodzić! Dodatkowo jej buty, nie były na płaskiej podeszwie, lecz na koturnach. - Jakoś ci nie wierzę! Nie stać cię było na lepszą historyjkę? Że niby to są prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb?! Nie wiedziałeś co wymyślić, żeby uniknąć śmierci? "Świetnie! Wróciliśmy do przyszłości, żeby umrzeć na dobre?" - pomyślała Anagela. - Hej! Czekaj! Czekaj! - krzyknęła Milly. - Ledwie co nas poznałaś, nic o nas nie wiesz i chcesz nas zabić?! - A czemu nie? - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Tym bardziej, że próbujecie udawać kogoś kto już od dawna nie żyje. - Skąd wiesz, że te osoby nie żyją? - spytał Bajleet. - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań! Nie masz pojęcia ile osób codziennie umiera! Skąd mam wiedzieć kto był skazany na śmierć dziewięć lat temu?! Było ich tylu, że nie da się spamiętać pojedynczych osób. Myślicie, że imię "Irving" coś mi mówi? - Nas próbowaliście zabić nietestowanym wehikułem czasu. - powiedział Irving, wciąż przyduszony do "drzewa". Dziewczyna słysząc to uderzyła go z całej siły w nos. Ten omało co się nie przewrócił, na szczęście Albert złapał go w ostatniej chwili. - A więc jesteście marnymi oszustami, którzy chcą mnie pogrążyć! - Co? - spytała Anagela. - Ha, ha. Nie udawaj głupiej! Dobrze wiecie, że to ja odpaliłam ten wynalazek dziewięć lat temu. Anagela, Albert i Irving otworzyli szeroko oczy z przerażenia. Ta dziewczyna wzięła ich za kogoś, kto chce ją skompromitować. Rodzina Du Bois nie wiedziała jakie jest tutaj prawo, ale byli pewni, że ich egzekucja, była pierwszą, którą miała wykonać ta dziewczyna. Z tego co Albert i Anagela słyszeli w młodości pierwsza egzekucja wykonywana przez dziecko na Wenus lub Merkurym jest wstępem do kariery. Oznacza gotowość i odpowiedni wiek na służenie w armii. Ta dziewczyna miała sześć lat kiedy przeprowadziła egzekucję. To oznacza, że od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na żołnierza. Teraz jest prawdopodobnie bardzo dobrą zabójczynią. - Ale to nieważne. - powiedziała. Jej ton głosu zmienił się na zaskakująco słodki. - I tak was teraz zabiję. - powiedziała słodziutkim tonem głosu, a następnie, ten ton przemienił się we wściekły. - Zobaczycie, że ze mną się nie zadziera! - Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła Milly. - Może jest coś co moglibyśmy dla ciebie zrobić? Dziewczyna zdjęła kaptur. Ujrzeli przed sobą śliczną, ciemnoskórą dziewczynę. Miała ona czarne, proste włosy i błyszczące brązowe oczy. W twarzy rysowały się delikatne japońskie rysy. Jej powieki były nieco pochylone do dołu co dodawało jej pewnego uroku. Jej włosy były związane w kucyk. Chłopaki gapili się na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem, zaś Milly i Anagela, w przeciwieństwie do nich mrugały cały czas. Wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna (albo jedna z najpiękniejszych) jakie kiedykolwiek widzieli. "Milly i Izabela wymiękają przy jej urodzie." - pomyślał Buford. - Co możecie mi dać? Mam wszystko czego dusza zapragnie! - My... - zająkała się Milly. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Stwierdziła, że ci nowopoznani przez nią ludzie, już ją rozpoznali. Przecież była jedną z najsławniejszych osób w Układzie Słonecznym. - Tak, to ja Nikola Strong. Mówcie mi Nikol. A w nagrodę za te wasze głupie miny, pozwolę wam wybrać sobie śmierć. - Słucham? - spytał Fineasz. - No chyba nie myśleliście, że pozwolę wam odejść. Szpiedzy! - Nie damy ci się zabić! - powiedziała wojowniczo Milly. Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. Nie chcieli sobie wybrać śmierci, to ona ją wybierze. Utnie im głowy. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni małe płaskie kółeczko, ścisnęła po bokach i ich oczom ukazał się elektryczny miecz dwustronny. Nicole zbliżyła się do Fineasza gotowa go zabić. Kiedy do niego podchodziła z uwagą mu się przyglądała. Chłopak nie cofał się, jakby nie chciał pokazać, że się boi, ale Nicol widziała w jego oczach strach. Te oczy były osadzone na trójkątnej głowie. Nicol zatrzymała się. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że "niby Fineasz" (jak go nazwała) jest uderzająco podobny do jej byłego chłopaka. Nie było to jednak coś co ją zniechęcało. Wręcz przeciwnie! Ten chłopak jej się spodobał. No cóż... Nicola zawsze miała słabość do trójkątnych głów. Teraz Nicola spojrzała na jego ubiór. Był bardzo dziwny. Spojrzała na pozostałych. Złożyła swój miecz. Coś przyszło jej do głowy. - Chyba, że... ubrani jak pajace... mogliby udawać gości z przyszłości... powiedzieliby, że są dobrzy... zemściłabym się na Jake'u! Stwierdziłby, że wszystko na co pracował poszło na marne! - szeptała sama do siebie, nikt tego nie słyszał. Wkrótce odezwała się do nich: - Dobra! Pójdziecie ze mną! Od dziś należycie do mnie! - Jak niewolnicy? - spytał Baljeet. - Jak jeńcy. - odparła Nicol. - Myślisz, że się na to zgodzimy?! - powiedziała wyzywająco Milly. - Nie macie wyboru. - Nicol, powiedz nam coś o sobie. Nicol odwróciła się i spojrzała na Fineasza z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Opowiedzieć ci coś o sobie? Dobra: - powiedziała i zaczęła śpiewać. - Ty chyba nie za bardzo rozumiesz mnie. Zaraz wypersfoduję ci myśli te. Może ci się wydaje, że ze mną wygrywasz, ale kiedy o tym pomyślisz natychmiast przegrywasz. – dziewczyna zrobiła małą pauzę, po czym wykrzyknęła: - Przed sobą widzisz piękno nadzwyczajne, jakiego jeszcze nie widział nikt! Gracji pozazdrościć każdy może mi, ale myśli nie zrozumie nikt. Wejdź do duszy mej! Tajemnice skryte poznasz więc! "Kochanie moje" powiem ci! Zmylę cię bardzo tym! Bo jestem piękna i zła! Taka piękna i zła! Nie wiesz co to jest uczucie me! To: chęć, zysk, "zaszaleć chcę"! Tak naprawdę to tylko zabawa jest. Ale nikt tego nie wie, bo każdy zaślepiony jest! Wejdź do duszy mej! Tajemnice skryte poznasz więc! "Kochanie moje" powiem ci! Zmylę cię bardzo tym! Bo jestem piękna i zła! Taka piękna i zła! - Łał! - powiedziała Milly. Nie potrafiła znaleźć innych słów. Dziewczyna, którą poznali, miała niesamowity głos. - Czym się zajmujesz? - spytał Baljeet. Słysząc jego słowa Albert, Anagela i Irving przewrócili oczami i spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem. Dla nich było wiadome, że wszyscy co żyją w tym czasie są mordercami. Nicole prychnęła. - Jedyni ludzie na świecie, którzy nie znają Nicoli Strong. – wymruczała pod nosem. - Właściwie dokąd nas prowadzisz? - spytał, od jakiegoś czasu milczący, Buford. - Skoro piosenka wam nie wystarczyła, pokażę wam muzeum. Są tam różnorodne portrety, obrazy i opisy najważniejszych bitew. Coś dla miłośników historii. - Lubię historię. - powiedział Baljeet. - Cicho siedź! - powiedziała Nicol, uprzedzając Buforda. Po długiej i ciężkiej (dla przybyszów z przeszłości, ze względu na buty o dużej podeszwie) wędrówce, wreszcie dotarli do ogromnego budynku. Nicol otworzyła ogromne drzwi, a raczej wrota. Wszyscy weszli do ogromnego holu. Z każdej strony wisiały jakieś portrety, obrazy. Pod każdym był podpis. W jednym miejscu Buford zobaczył broń i poszedł ją obejrzeć. - To bronie używane w różnych latach. - powiedziała Nicol. - Obecnie używamy elektrycznych mieczy. To normalniejszy sposób walki, więc ci co z nami walczą musieli się do tego przystosować. Karabiny i pistolety przeszły do historii, a jeśli chodzi o lasery, to te o największej mocy są rzadko produkowane. Mają je tylko nieliczni. - Łał! Znasz się na tym! - powiedział Buford, chcąc zaimponować Nicol tym, że prawi jej komplementy. Na dziewczynę to nie działało. Ponadto nie była zainteresowana nim, tylko Fineaszem. - Tu są portrety najważniejszych członków rodziny. - powiedziała na głos Nicol, pokazując obrazy znajdujące się dookoła. - W ich biografii doczytacie się kim byli ich rodzice, dzieci, jak ich postrzegali ludzie, jakie bitwy stoczyli i wiele innych rzeczy. Chciałabym żeby mój portret kiedyś zawisną na tej ścianie. Na samym końcu korytarza jest obraz przedstawiający samego Fineasza i Ferba. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Chcieli pobiec na koniec korytarza, ale przez te buty nie mogli. Ostatecznie postanowili, że będą szybko iść, choć dla Nicol ich "szybko" to było po prostu człapanie. Ona zwykle dochodzi na koniec korytarza w 10 minut, a jej towarzyszom zajęło to dwa razy więcej czasu. Dziewczyna znudzona szła ich tempem. Podczas całej drogi Buford starał się jej zaimponować opowiadają o sobie. Nie bardzo ją to ciekawiło, choć zainteresował ją fakt, że Buford jest łobuzem. Kiedy w końcu doszli, a raczej doczłapali się na miejsce, to co ujrzeli z początku ich zdziwiło, a zaraz potem przeraziło. Fineasz i Ferb pomyśleli, że nie chcieli by poznać tych ludzi, których podobizny były przedstawione na portrecie. Po chwili zdali sobie sprawę, że to oni. Zaczęli czytać "swoją" biografię". - Biografia jest sporządzona na podstawie takiej książki... - zaczęła Nicol. - Tak, tak, słyszeliśmy już o tej książce. - powiedziała Milly. - To dobrze. - Nicol, lubisz historię, prawda? - spytał Baljeet, odwracając się ku dziewczynie. - Trochę, a co? - A jak się uczysz? - Na dwójach. - Trudno mi w to uwierzyć... - To uwierz! - Nicol zbliżyła się do Baljeeta niebezpiecznie blisko. - Nicol... - Nie dokończył bo dziewczyna go pocałowała. Ale jak go pocałowała! Baljeet dosłownie rozpłyną się w jej ustach. Wtedy Fineasz odwrócił się i na nich spojrzał. Nicol otworzyła oczy i widząc go, powoli odsunęła się od Baljeeta. - Czego chcesz? - spytała sucho. - Tutaj nie jest napisane kim była mo... znaczy Fineasza żona... i Ferba. - Bo tego nie wiemy. W książce nic na ten temat nie było i choć próbowaliśmy znaleźć tę informację w innych źródłach, to i tak do niczego nie doszliśmy. - Nie domyślacie się chociaż kim były nasz... znaczy ich żony? - Nie. Choć na ten temat jest wiele hipotez, a raczej legend czy bredni. A dlaczego pytasz? - Z ciekawości... Nicol spojrzała na zegarek. - No cóż. Niedługo mam występ. Lecimy na moją asteroidę. - Masz własną asteroidę? - spytała Milly. - Tak. Podobno kiedyś była własnością Fineasza i Ferba. Dostałam ją od mojego chło... byłego chłopaka. - Byłego? - spytał Fineasz. - Tak. Miałam wielu chłopaków. "Tyle co gwiazd na niebie." Z Jake'm zerwałam dzisiaj. Właściwie po co ja ci to mówię? - Może dlatego, że chcesz się wyżalić? - Nie. Ja się nie żalę. Chodźmy już. Wszystkim zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl, że będą musieli wracać przez cały korytarz w tych niewygodnych butach. Lecz ku ich zadowoleniu Nicol otworzyła małe drzwi po prawej stronie korytarza i wszyscy wyszli z powrotem na dwór. Tym razem zamiast "lasu" ujrzeli ogromne, ciemne budynki. Niedaleko, za jednym z nich był wielki parking. Na nim stały setki poduszkowców. Nicol otworzyła drzwi do jednego z nich. - To twój? - spytała Anagela. - Skąd! - odparła ze śmiechem Nicol. - Wsiadajcie! Kiedy już wszyscy weszli do statku i usiedli na siedzeniach, Nicol poszła do oddzielnego pomieszczenia, czyli do pokoju pilota. Dziewczyna uruchomiła poduszkowiec i zaczęła prowadzić. - Dobrze mieć chwilę spokoju. Dziwnie się czuję w jej obecności. - powiedziała Milly. - A ja bym chciał, żeby tu była. - odparł Albert. - Co? - Anagela spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. - Nom. Dziewczyna jest mądra. - dodał Fineasz. - I odważna. - powiedział Baljeet. - I piękna... - dodał Buford. - I zła. - stwierdziła Milly. W statku zrobiło się cicho. Na chwilę... Spokój zagłuszył huk pocisku, który przeleciał obok poduszkowca i o mało co go nie uderzył. - Cholera! - Nicole wpadła do kabiny pasażerów. - Co się dzieje?! - krzykną Irving. - Jesteśmy na orbicie Marsa. Potomkowie Fretki rozpoznali statek swoich wrogów i nas zaatakowali! Ty! - Nicole wskazała na Milly, po czym otworzyła drzwi do statku. - Później mi je otworzysz! - Przecież nie masz broni! - jednak było już za późno. Nicol wskoczyła na dach, a drzwi automatycznie się zamknęły. - Spójrzcie! - powiedział Ferb. W oknie widać było statki niszczone pod wpływem silnego lasera. Pozostawała po nich tylko maleńka warstwa prochu. - Widzieliście, żeby ona brała ze sobą laser? - spytał Fineasz. Pozostali nic nie odpowiedzieli. Patrzyli tylko na to co się działo za oknem. Wkrótce wszystkie statki zostały zniszczone. Nicol zapukała, żeby ją wpuścić. Milly już miała nacisnąć guzik otwierający drzwi, jednak zawahała się. - Dlaczego nie otwierasz? - spytał Baljeet. - Pomyślcie... - powiedziała Milly. - Ona ma nas za swoich jeńców... Nicol zapukała mocniej. - Lepiej jej otwórz... - powiedział Fineasz. - Mówisz tak, bo oczarowała cię swoim wyglądem! Czy wy naprawdę tego nie widzicie?! Nicol zapukała jeszcze mocniej. - To morderczyni! Mogła nas już dawno pozabijać! Najwyraźniej czegoś chce! Chce nas wykorzystać do jakiś własnych celów. Z zewnątrz było słychać dźwięk piły. - Teraz możemy się od niej uwolnić! Naprawdę chcecie zostać jej jeńcami do końca ży... Milly nie dokończyła, bo, jakimś cudem , Nicol wyważyła drzwi i przydusiła ją do ściany. - Wahałaś się, co? - wyszeptała złowrogo. W tym samym czasie Fineasz i Ferb zaczęli z powrotem przymocowywać drzwi, aby nie pochłonęła ich próżnia. - Bałaś się być jeńcem, czy może bałaś się śmierci?! - wykrzyknęła. Wtem rozbłysło oślepiające światło. - Masz szczęście. - Nicol puściła Milly, która upadła na kolana i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Brunetka poszła do pokoju pilota. Oślepiające światło zniknęło. Wszyscy podeszli do okien. Ujrzeli niewielką asteroidę i ogromy budynek na niej. - Ja skądś znam to miejsce. - powiedział Fineasz, uważnie przyglądając się asteroidzie. - Ferb! To przecież nasza własna gwiazda! Tylko, że teraz jest większa... - Wasza gwiazda? - powiedziała szyderczo Nicol. Nikt nie zauważył kiedy wyszła z pokoju pilota. - To mój lokal. - Jak to twój? - zapytał zdziwiony Fineasz. - Przecież należał do nas... e... do Fineasza i Ferba, więc powinien należeć do naszy... ich potomków. - Mówiłam, że dostałam go od Jake'a, mojego eks. - Duży prezent. - szepnęła Angela. - I to jak. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - Chodźmy, już wylądowaliśmy. - Już? - Już dawno. Wszyscy weszli do lokalu. To co ujrzeli przerosło ich oczekiwania. Wokoło tańczący kosmici, latające stoły, krzesła, roboty robiące za kelnerów. Każdy robił to co chciał, każdy wyglądał jak chciał. Byli tu kosmici z słuchawkami w uszach, okularami na oczach, nie słyszeli i nie widzieli niczego co się wokół nich działo. Latające parkiety, na których wywijali zawodowi tancerze. Wokoło drinki, plotki, a nawet bójki. Byli nawet randkowicze. Rasy kosmitów były różne. Fineasz i Ferb nie zobaczyli tylko takich kosmitów, których kiedyś widzieli, ale o wiele więcej istot, tak jakby zjeżdżali się oni z całej galaktyki. Nicole nie musiała przepychać się przez tłum. Wręcz przeciwnie! Ludzie i kosmici odstępowali jej drogę. Pod jej adresem, były kierowane różne zdania, takie jak: - Hej Nicol! - Jak leci? - To prawda, że zerwałaś z Jake'm? - To Nicol! Patrz, to Nicol! - Rany! Jaka ona piękna! - Jake cię rzucił, czy ty jego? Mimo to dziewczyna szła prosto przed siebie, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. W końcu usiadła obok pewnej kosmitki. Dziewczyna była uderzająco podobna do człowieka. Należała do rodu Elffinów, czyli istot pozaziemskich, którzy nawet nie żyją w Układzie Słonecznym. Ich skóra jest zielona, pokryta śluzem, a zamiast włosów, mając coś w rodzaju dużej gąbki, poza tym nie różnią się od ludzi. Ta dziewczyna była jednak trochę inna. Gąbkę zastępującą włosy, miała podzieloną na kilka pasem. Jej skóra nie była tak ostro zielona, jak u wszystkich elffinów i nie była pokryta śluzem. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Jej ojciec był człowiekiem, zaś matka elffinką, Dziewczyna nazywała się Emily Fletcher, co oznacza, że jest daleką potomkinią Ferba. Ponadto Emily to najlepsza przyjaciółka Nicol. - Zerwałaś z nim, czy on z tobą? - powiedziała bez żadnego powitania, typu "cześć", "co u ciebie", "jak się masz". - Już wiesz... - odparła Nicol. - Wszyscy wiedzą... - zapadła chwila ciszy. Emily wypiła napój, który miała w kieliszku, po czym kontynuowała: - Kim są ci ludzie? - Nie mam pojęcia. Spotkałam ich na Merkurym. Twierdzą, że są Fineaszem i Ferbem. - Nicol zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Ja mówię na nich "niby Fineasz" i "niby Ferb". - Lubisz ich. - Nie. - Więc dlaczego ich ze sobą zabrałaś? - Chcę się zemścić... - ...na Jake'u. W jaki sposób? - Powiem mu, że to prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb i, że wszystko co robił nie miało znaczenia. - Nie uwierzy. Poza tym, to nie byłaby zemsta, lecz idiotyzm. - Wiem! Ja już sama nie rozumiem co robię! Wiesz, że zawsze trudno było mi się pozbierać po stracie ważnego dla mnie chłopaka. Ale nie byle jakiego, tylko takiego, którego naprawdę kochałam. A teraz mi wręcz odwala! A to dlatego, że nie straciłam Jake'a, lecz z nim zerwałam. - Heh... leć się przebrać, za chwilę masz występ. - Eh... masz rację... - Więc mówisz, że Nicol to świetna tancerka? - zapytał Fineasz, rozmawiając z pewnym kosmitą. - Nie tylko. Ona także pięknie śpiewa. - Wiem. Jest coś czego ona nie potrafi? - Być dobrą. Fineasz spojrzał uważnie na swojego nowego znajomego. - Potrafi zabić nawet w tańcu. Fineasz wytrzeszczył oczy. - Zaraz będzie miała występ. Zawsze przed jej wejściem zostaje wybierany dla niej partner do tańca. Raz wybrano mojego brata. Był świetnym tancerzem. Nawet nie zauważył wejścia Nicol. Tańczył sam, nawet nie próbował się z nią zgrać. Jeszcze w czasie występu, Nicol dała znak swoim podwładnym, aby pod sceną rozłożyli kolczastą podłogę. Jak występ się skończył Nicol zepchnęła mego brata ze sceny. Umierał w męczarniach. Nicol dopilnowała by nikt mu nie pomógł. - To straszne! - Straszne to by było, gdybyś widział to na własne oczy. Wiele osób skończyło śmiercią po tańcu z nią. Nicole dba o to, by każdy jej występ miał niezapomniane zakończenie. Dlatego nie zgłaszaj się na ochotnika i nie pozwól by ktoś na kim ci zależy się na niego zgłosił. A teraz wybacz. Muszę już iść. Nicol siedziała przed lustrem i rozczesywała włosy. Wyglądała prześlicznie w rozpuszczonych. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś próbuje ją zaskoczyć. Nie było to trudne, gdyż dzięki wojnom i treningom miała bardzo dobrze wyszkolone zmysły. Dziewczyna gwałtownie się odwróciła. - Witaj. - powiedział ten sam kosmita, który przed chwilą rozmawiał z Fineaszem. - Czy my się znamy? - Oh. Ja ciebie znam, aż za dobrze. - Ale ja ciebie nie. - Podczas tańców zabiłaś mego brata! - Ah, więc przyszedłeś się zemścić? Ha, ha, ha! Głupcze! Zginiesz tak samo jak on! Kosmita wyjął z kieszeni elektryczny miecz. Nicol uniosła zadziornie brew i wyjęła swój - nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała. Zaczęła się walka. Nie trwała długo. Nicol szybko odebrała broń przeciwnikowi i przygwoździła go do ściany. - Chyba jednak mnie nie znasz. - po tych słowach odcięła mu głowę. - Służba! - na jej zawołanie szybko zjawiła się niebieska kosmitka, podobna do ośmiornicy. - Po występie, tego ciała i krwi ma tu nie być! - Jak wiecie za chwilę zatańczy przed nami najpiękniejsza dziewczyna tego świata! Właścicielka tego lokalu! Słynna i cudowna Nicol! Wokoło rozległy się brawa. - Kto będzie tym szczęśliwcem, który z nią dziś zatańczy? Wiele osób wokoło podniosło ręce. Po chwili zastanowienie ręka Ferba również znalazła się w górze. Co dziwne, to właśnie on został wybrany. Wszyscy odstąpili mu drogę do sceny. Fineasz starał się przepchać przez tłum krzycząc: - Ferb nie rób tego! Ferb nie! Nie! Jednak przez krzyki i brawa rozlegające się wokoło, brat go nie usłyszał. Ferb wszedł na scenę. - Dobrze, chłopcze. Pokaż na co cię stać! - powiedział kosmita podając Ferbowi buty z mniejszą podeszwą. Ferb założył je i wykonał kilka kroków tanecznych. - Dobrze! Muzyka! Kosmita zszedł ze sceny, a Ferb zaczął tańczyć. Wkrótce spojrzał w lewą stronę. Stała tam Nicol. Dziewczyna przytupywała lewą nogą w rytm muzyki. Uśmiechnęła się do Ferba uwodzicielsko. Wciąż miała buty na obcasach, jednak o mniejszej podeszwie, około 10 centymetrów. Ponadto miała na sobie getry sięgające jej do kolan, bluzkę z krótkim rękawem sięgającą jej do pępka i miniówkę. Jej włosy nie były związane, lecz upięte. Ferb złapał ją za rękę i zaciągną do tańca. Nie trzeba było długo czekać by zauważył, że Nicol jest równi dobrą tancerką, jak on. Szybko się zgrali. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że świetnie ze sobą tańczyli. Utwór powoli się kończył. Fineasz patrzył, z przerażeniem, na scenę. Koniec. Rozległy się gorące brawa. Ferb i Nicol pokłonili się publiczności. Nagle Nicol podstawił Ferbowi nogę, złapała go i namiętnie pocałowała. Fineasz pokręcił głową i otworzył pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Wyszedł na zaplecze. Tak, tego mu było trzeba - chwili ciszy i spokoju. Niestety zaraz po nim weszła tam Nicol. - O czym myślisz? - spytała. - Nieważne. - Ważne, ważne. Powiedz. - dziewczyna usiadła obok niego. Fineasz spojrzał na nią smutnymi oczyma. - Miałem najcudowniejszą dziewczynę na świecie. Dzisiaj ze mną zerwała. - Opowiedz. - Miała na imię Izabela. - Ładnie. - Tak i ona też jest ładna. - Mhm. - Uwielbiam budować wynalazki. Właśnie dlatego ze mną zerwała. Stwierdziła, że poświęcam więcej czasu pracy niż jej. - Więc jesteś wolny. - powiedziała, oplatając jego szyję. - Ni... ni... col? - powiedział przerażony. Dziewczyna go pocałowała. Tak namiętnie... tak cudownie... Nie całowała tak jak Izabela, mimo to, Fineaszowi się spodobało. Powoli zaczął rozpływać się w jej ustach... Powoli zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek... Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi, wstał i odepchną Nicolę od siebie. Odwrócił się i zaczął szybko oddychać. - Co się stało? - Nie jesteś Izabelą. Nicol zaszła go od przodu. - I co z tego?! Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłam, spodobałeś mi się! Podczas tańca chciałam pocałować ciebie, a nie Ferba! I co?! Wciąż myślisz o tej głupiej Izce! - Nicol walnęła go lewą ręką w twarz. - Zrozum! Ona już do ciebie nie wróci! Dziś zerwałam z chłopakiem z tego samego powodu co Izka z tobą! I wiesz co?! Nie zamierzam do niego wracać! Nicol wyszła zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Fineasz usiadł. Chyba wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Izabela z nim zerwała. Dopiero teraz, po rozmowie z Nicol, zrozumiał, że ona może już do niego nie wrócić. Fineasz nie mógł dużej tak siedzieć. Musiał pogadać z jakimś optymistą, który podniósłby do na duchu. Najlepiej z Bufordem. Fineasz wyszedł i zobaczył jak jakieś wojska atakują lokal. Ktoś zaskoczył go od tyłu i zaciągnął na statek. Nicol walczyła z wojskami wroga. Doskonale wiedziała kto je przysłał. - Ktoś musiał podsłuchać naszą rozmowę i wygadać Jake'owi o twoich planach. - powiedziała Emily. - Zauważyłam, wiesz?! - Wehikuł czasu! - wykrzyknął Ferb, którego już złapali i ciągnęli na statek. - Jest na ziemi w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w Danville, tam gdzie w 2000 roku stało muzeum! Znajdź go i ściągnij tu Fretkę! Tylko ona może nam pomóc! - No tak! Skoro to prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb to tylko Fretka może im pomóc! - Żartujesz! - Emily spojrzała na Nicol. - Prawda? Powiedz, że żartujesz! - Zrozum, że nie mogę nasłać swoich wojsk na niego, bo jestem niższa rangą, co oznacza, że on też ma nad nimi kontrolę. Straciłabym pozycję, władzę, dobre imię... - Dobre imię stracisz bawiąc się w podróże w czasie! Nicol spojrzała z pewnością siebie, na przyjaciółkę. - Tylko Fretka może im pomóc. - Lubisz ich. - Nie. - po tym słowie wybiegła z lokalu i wskoczyła do niewielkiego statku, po czym skierowała kurs na Ziemię. - Lubisz ich. - powiedziała Emily, mimo tego, że Nicol była już daleko. - Inaczej, za żadne skarby świata byś tego nie robiła. Nicol zbliżała się już do Ziemi. Kiedy była już blisko zaskoczyła ją wielkość tej planety. Dopiero kiedy podleciała niżej, zobaczyła, że to latające budynki. Niektóre były szare, ciemne, wojskowe, a inne kolorowe, o fantazyjnych kształtach. Wokoło latały samochody, zaś do ścian wieżowców, było poprzyczepiane bilbordy. "Podobno Ziemia, to planeta, na której zrodzili się ludzie." - pomyślała. Dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie była na Ziemi. W jej atmosferę weszła pierwszy raz. Zdziwił ją kolor nieba i rozmiar słońca. Nicol ustawiła autopilota, tak aby statek wylądował w Danville w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wkrótce statek wylądował. Nicol wyszła. Pierwszy raz była w takim miejscu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Na jednym z budynków zobaczyła napis "Biblioteka miejska". No jasne, książek już nie było. Filmów nagranych na płyty też nie. W końcu to przyszłość. Wszystkie filmy były w telewizorze. Jeśli ktoś chciał coś obejrzeć to wypowiadał tytuł filmu, lub wspominał jakąś scenę z niego. Na kanałach telewizyjnych były pokazywane tylko wiadomości z całego świata, a przynajmniej z naszej galaktyki. W bibliotece znajdowały się także komputery. Nicol usiadła przy jednym z nich i wpisała "Fretka Johnson". Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o niej nic poza tym, że była siostrą Fineasza i Ferba. Na nieszczęście nie znalazła żadnego zdjęcia, ale znalazła "listę niezbędnych rzeczy o Fretce Flynn". Ściągnęła ją na mały mikroczip w postaci pierścionka i włożyła go na palec. Następnie wyszukała mapę Danville i porównała ją sobie z mapą z roku 2000. Już wiedziała dokąd ma iść. Pobiegła do miejsca znalezionego na mapie. W miejscu dawnego muzeum znajdował się teraz mały placyk otoczony wieżowcami. Na placu stało... jak to nazwać... dziwne krzesło? fotel? "To pewnie musi być wehikuł czasu." - pomyślała Nicol i do niego wsiadła. - "Zobaczymy co ten złom potrafi." - pomyślała i pociągnęła za dźwignię. Linki *blog *deviantart cz.1 *deviantart cz.2